


Intrusion

by DrableQueen19



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Carla sees Kana





	Intrusion

Carla's POV

She had stepped outside for some fresh air. Well mostly, there was only so much glaring from Jenny she could take. She leant against the wall of the bistro, looking down the street. 

She was just about to head inside, when movement caught her eye. She could see Kate, standing just off the alley. She was about to call out to her, when a figure approached. She couldn't hear what was said. But there was no mistaking who Kate was meeting. 

Carla felt like she was intruding, as she saw them embrace. She was about to turn and head back inside. When the door creaked open, Michelle poked her head out. “You coming back in?” She asked Carla glanced over at Kate and Rana. 

Michelle followed her gaze, “I knew there was something I forgot to tell you” Carla smiled 

“Tell me inside” 

Fin


End file.
